paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall and his lost Teddy Bear
By.ZumaDivesIn (Updated/Edited Last: May 6,2015) Please Do Not Edit''' Without My''' Permission'. Character`s * Ryder * Marshall * Chase * Zuma * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Katie Summary ''It`s Bed time for the pup`s. But Marshall can`t find his favorite teddy bear. Marshall Can`t sleep with out his teddy bear Marshall ask`s the Paw Patrol to help him find his teddy bear. While Ryder,Chase,& Skye look around town. Rocky,Rubble & Zuma are cheering up Marshall by singing to him. '''Can they find Marshall`s teddy bear? Story It was almost bed time in adventure bay. Ryder,Chase,Skye & Rubble were telling the story on how they saved Mr Porter`s van and The Train. Marshall: Wow,I wish i was there. Rocky: Chase did you check the brakes of your truck? Chase: Yeah no damage was done. Zuma: That`s Good. Ryder: Its getting late,how about we get some sleep. All the pups agreed. They all said Good Night to each other. Ryder went up to his Room,and the pup`s went into their pup houses. Marshall noticed that his teddy bear was not there. Marshall: Now ,where is that teddy bear? He looked around the lookout. In his pup house. In the yard,In the TV room but no luck. He decided to go ask Ryder for help. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) Ryder was about to go to sleep when someone knocked at the door. Ryder: Come in. (Marshall came in) ''Hi Marshall, What`s Up? Marshall: Ryder,Can you help me? Ryder: Sure,How can i help? Marshall: Can you help me find my teddy bear? Ryder: Of course. Marshall: Thank`s Ryder. ( He licked Ryder)'' They looked around the lookout. But they did not find anything.Marshal whimper`s. '' Ryder: Don`t worry Marshall. No job is too big,no pup is too small.(He pushes special button on his pup pad) Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pup`s in a sleepy voice: Ryder,Need`s us. ''They ran to the Elevator. They were surprised that Marshall didn`t slip. The elevator went up,They put on their gear. They reach the top and jumped off the elevator. Forming their usual line in front of Ryder. Chase: Ready for action,(Yawn`s) Ryder sir. Ryder: Sorry,To wake you pup`s. Marshall: Ryder,can i tell them? Ryder: Sure Marshall ,go ahead.'' ( Ryder moves to the side)'' Marshall: Pup`s I need your help. Pup`s: How can we help Marshall? Marshall: Can you help me find my teddy bear? I Can`t sleep without it. Pup`s: Of course,we will help you. Chase: Do you have anything with the teddy bear`s scent on? Marshall: My sleeping bag. It's in my truck. Chase: Okay let's go. Skye: What about us? Ryder: Why don't we look around the lookout again. Pup's: Okay. Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll. (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (No Vehicle scene on this Episode) The pups started to look for the teddy bear. (All of them looking around the lookout) Chase,Ryder & Marshall went to Marshall`s pup house. Marshall opened his sleeping bag. Marshall: Here Chase Chase: Ok (sniffs it) Got it Marshall: Good now Please find my teddy Chase: Ok (Sniffs & walks around) Ryder: Don`t worry Marshall we`ll find your teddy bear Marshall: Ok Ryder WORK IN PROGRESS! Note`s For More Stories Go To': ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s' Previous Story: ' Pup`s and the Runaway Train' Next Story: ' Pup`s and the Rain storm' This is Season 1 Episode 3 of My Story Idea`s. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:Story Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes Category:Marshall Featured Category:Episodes Focusing On Marshall